Moving My heart
by YozuLuv
Summary: Things in Naruto's life would be fine if he could finally pass up Sasuke in popularity, but what if his arch rival turns into his lover?
1. Meetings and Greetings

Things didn't make sense. It was a strange dream. The blond, blue eyed Naruto Uzumaki didn't know much, but he knew one thing…..

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"  
Naruto lived alone, so he only had his alarm clock to rely on. Which he apparently forgot to set, He rushed putting on his uniform, brushed his teeth, got some toast, and ran out the door.

--Sasu--Naru--

Naruto made it through the door at the exact moment it rang.

"I made it!" Naruto breathed.  
" Barely stupid!" Sakura replied  
"Shut up! I forgot to set the alarm!"  
"That's Naruto for you." Kiba agreed  
"Thank you Kiba." Naruto said sarcastically

Naruto took his seat.

"At least Iruka-sensei isn't here yet,"  
"Than you'd really be in trouble." Kiba stated  
"Sensei has been late everyday." Sakura recalled  
" For someone so strict, he sure is late a lot." Ino said angrily. Just than the door swung open.  
"So I'm strict, Miss Yamanaka?" Iruka asked annoyed.  
" N-no sensei, you're the best Konoha High School ever had!!"  
"Thanks for the compliments but for the 'strict' one, Ill send you to Kakashi-sensei for extra laps after school."  
"What! You can't be serious!"  
"And now time for class…."  
Some of the guys laughed.  
"YOU WANNA BE NEXT!!" Iruka turned on them.  
"NO!!"  
Iruka started class, they were studying the works Shakespeare. Naruto kept up okay, but then he got bored. He started to wonder around the classroom. He saw Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino all paying attention. Chouji was eating, and Shikamaru was sleeping behind his English book. He looked to his left, towards the person he hated the most. Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't really doing anything except looking out the window, but Naruto didn't like him. Everyone love him too much. He got every girl in the school to fall in love with him without even trying. Naruto was good looking….for someone who forgot to set their alarm. But there was something about Sasuke that bug him.  
" Naruto, answer the question." Iruka pointed it out.  
" uhhhhh…..the question is what should be the question." Naruto blushed he hardly knew what they were talking about.  
"The question is : Romeo and Juliet loved each other very much. Their parents wanted them separated. In the end they're dead. Who is responsible for their death?"  
Naruto thought for a second, " I honestly have no idea."  
" NARUTO!!"  
" I'm sorry," Naruto smiled.  
There was a quiet moment. Iruka put his hand over his face.  
" Sasuke, will you please answer the question…." He sighed. Sasuke still quiet and continue looking out the window.  
"Sasuke?"  
" It's their fault. They weren't strong enough to survive. So they ended up dead."  
Everyone fell quiet.( Well more like every girl in the room went into a deep blush)  
Not only does he get all the girls, but he gets straight A's too. Something please break the quiet.  
Naruto's dream was about to come true, just then Shikamaru gave a loud snore. Everyone laughed.  
"Shikamaru!" Iruka yelled as he threw a chalkboard eraser at him.  
Naruto laughed, " Shikamaru you Idiot!"  
" Cram it, Naruto"

SasuNaru

"Damn Sensei, he got chalk in my hair!" Shikamaru complained while washing the chalk out his hair.  
"Shikamaru, you get caught sleeping everyday. Why do you do it still?" Shino asked.  
"Not my fault Sensei's boring."  
"But still, at least stay awake" Naruto scolded  
"Naruto, your not one to talk, you couldn't answer a simple question." Kiba said.  
" At least I wasn't asleep."  
"Whatever, ready to change?" Shikamaru asked.  
They nodded. Shikamaru dried his hair and left it down. Shino popped up his collar so it covered his mouth. Kiba rolled up his short sleeves. And Naruto unbutton almost all the buttons on his shirt.  
They do this every afternoon, by this time none of the teachers care. If boys had long hair it must be in a ponytail. Popping you collar is like wearing a hat. Kiba's rolled up sleeves made it seem like a sleeveless shirt. What Naruto did was considered stripping, but they didn't like the uniforms.  
The 4 of them step out of the bathroom, a lot of girls waited and blushed. All of them were pretty good looking and with their 'styled' uniforms they became popular quick. Of course, not as popular as Sasuke Uchiha, who was walking down the hall.  
"Sasuke-kun--!" The fan girls screamed.  
Naruto growled.  
Kiba taped his shoulder, " Calm down, he hasn't down anything yet."  
" How can you hate him so much?" Shino muffled through his collar.  
"He thinks he's so cool"  
Kiba shook his head, " He doesn't even like the attention."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, his face was within the shadows of his hair. He really didn't like the attention. Naruto would've killed to have so many girls like him.  
"Shika- kun!"  
" Temari ?"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had approached them.  
"You aren't cheating on me are you?" Temari teased while running through her fingers in his damp hair.  
" No, just bored."  
Kankuro laughed, " You won't be for long."  
" A American restaurant open up, and I want to see of it is up to my standards." Temari.  
Kiba grimaced, " Let me guess, we have to go whether we want to or not?"  
" Yes!" They all stare at Shikamaru.  
" It's not my fault she's my girlfriend!"  
" Actually if she wasn't your girlfriend, this would've happen." Shino observed. They laughed but Temari pouted.  
"Shika-kun, you do want to come right? Do you hate me?" She whimpered. Shikamaru put his arm around her, " How troublesome."  
Temari turned back to them, " Tell Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Hinata." They started to head back into class, " Yeah, yeah"  
" And Sasuke too!"  
Naruto flinched, he didn't want him there. When they reached their classroom, Sakura immediately said the same line she said everyday.  
" And here came the anti- uniformers"  
" Shut up Sakura you do the same thing."  
Sakura wore a headband and rolled up her sleeves. Ino rolled up her shirt so that her belly button showed.  
" Even so, we're doing it for a reason and-"  
" Sasuke doesn't want either of you." All of them said in unison.  
"SHUT UP!" They yelled as the four of them laughed.  
Kiba went next to Ino, " You might get a chance with him, Temari is dragging us along again and told us to invite you."  
" Yes, back off Ino-pig! Sasuke is mine!" Sakura challenged.  
" Hey just because you don't have cleavage-"  
The door swung open. Naruto rushed to his seat.  
"I'm in my seat!!"  
"It's only me." Sasuke appeared. " I got tired of the stares so I came back" Sakura and Ino pushed Shikamaru and Kiba out the way. "They only stared because your wonderful, Sasuke-kun!" They yelled. Sasuke just walked past them, " Good for them."  
" I'm glad its not Iruka- Sensei…" Naruto said as he got out of his seat. He turned to find Sasuke staring at him.  
Basturd , he thought.  
" What?" Naruto asked.  
"……..Usuratonkachi"  
Naruto was stunned, he was called a 'total moron'. Kiba let a chuckle, Naruto grabbed him by the collar.  
"You say something, Kiba?"  
" Me? Of course not!" he laughed.  
" oh wait that reminds me." Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. " We all are going somewhere after school, wanna come?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto again. He was arguing with Kiba, but then he looked back. Naruto growled and Sasuke laughed.  
"Sure, I'll go"  
Sakura and Ino screamed likes piglets in excitement.  
"Okay, Uchiha's in, who's let?"  
"Hey!" yelled Chouji.  
"Oh, sorry Chouji you can come if you really need to." Kiba teased.  
"KIBA, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"  
" I can't believe you got the chips out of your teeth." Shino observed. They all laughed at the joke, but Naruto noticed that Hinata was sitting all by herself. He walked up to her. Sasuke's eyes followed him.  
"Hinata-chan,"  
She looked up, blushed, then put her head back into her book. She was startled by Naruto's open chest.  
" Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun"  
" Hey what happen to Naru-kun?"  
She smiled at him, "Naru-kun."  
He smiled back, " Do you want to come with us?"  
"oh…uh…sure."  
"Hey guys, Hinata gonna-" Naruto turned to find Shino giving him a death glare.  
" Gonna come with us………"  
Shikamaru smiled, " Looks like a party."


	2. Party

Naruto rushed home to change his clothes

Naruto rushed home to change his clothes. He threw his bag down. _Nothing important accept homework_, he thought. He changed into his orange cargo pants, a black shirt, and a blue over shirt. Then he headed out the door;  
going out was normal, he get a stare or two from girls and boys. Naruto smiled, for once people were staring at him and not that damn Sasuke. Looks like today was going to be-  
"Oi Naruto, wait up!"  
- His worst day ever. Sasuke Uchiha was behind him. He was wearing white pants with a blue, sleeveless shirt.  
"What do you want?" Naruto asked angrily.  
" Do you have to be so mean?" Sasuke smiling.  
" Why should I be nice?"  
" Good point."  
They walked in silence. At some point Sasuke would stare at Naruto, but when Naruto looked back he would turn the other way.  
"Hey look at those 2 boys over!" One girl noticed.  
" They're gorgeous," said the other. Naruto smiled, Sasuke laughed, and Naruto growled at him.  
"They look like they're going on a date."  
" We are." Sasuke responded.  
" NO WE'RE NOT!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke laughed; "I was just kidding Naruto"  
Naruto was still mad, "You didn't sound like it."  
Sasuke wasn't listening and keep on laughing.  
" Basturd…"  
"Usuratonkachi,"  
"Why do you call me that?!,"  
" Because you are,"  
Naruto turned away, Sasuke laughed.  
"Hey what's so funny?" Kankuro asked as they approached  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing,"  
"Whatever let's go in." Temari said tugging Shikamaru's arm.

--Sasu--Naru--

It turned out it was a American Pizza Restaurant. They all decided that they would eat pepperoni and a meat lovers. Naruto looked down the table.  
"Hey Neji why are you and Tenten way down there?" he asked.  
"Cause we don't want to be next to green boy down there."  
Everyone looked at Lee who was wearing a green shirt, green pants, and blue shoes. He was even wearing green socks.  
" Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!" He danced around in his chair. Naruto grimaced, "oh…I get it."  
" At least He's wearing a brown belt" Sakura pointed out fashionable wear. Naruto looked down at the table again, Ino was upset and kept giving Chouji a evil glare.  
" Temari, why am I sitting next to the fat kid," She complained. "What, He's your classmate you can handle him right?"  
"Yeah, normally…..but right now he's hungry and he might eat me,"  
" I will not!" Chouji yelled flushed at the comment trying to gain control while everyone laugh at him. Ino pouted again, then gained a superior look, "The only reason I'm gonna stand sitting here because Sasuke is sitting right across from me and -"  
"He doesn't want you." Kiba said cutting her off.  
" At least we think he doesn't" Shino asked. Everyone looked at the Uchiha, trying to guess his answer. The strangest thing was Sasuke wouldn't give a answer, he was shaking uncontrollably.  
" Sasuke-kun, are you laughing?" Hinata asked him curiosity. He looked up for a second, and then he started laughing out loud.  
"You don't really like Sakura and Ino do you?" Neji asked him. Sasuke kept on laughing, "Maybe….or not"  
Naruto smiled for so reason he liked Sasuke's laugh, he should do it more often. At that point Naruto got a brilliant idea.  
" I actually feel bad for Sasuke," He started. Everyone immediately looked at him like he was someone they don't know. Sasuke looked like he just heard something he'd needed to hear, from a long time ago.  
" You do?"  
" Why?"  
" What gives I thought you didn't like Sasuke?"  
Naruto smiled, "Of course I don't, but then again I'd feel sorry for anyone that Sakura and Ino liked."  
" Well, that's true." Kiba said calming while sipping his soda.  
"NARUTO," Ino said while throwing a fork at him. Naruto dodged…..barely, "Hey! Who'd do you think you are a Ninja?!"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke again, he was laughing again. Mission Accomplished, he thought to himself.  
"Sasuke?," Kankuro asked. Sakura and Ino whined his name and put their heads on the table.  
" Poor, Poor Sakura…." Tenten sympathized.  
" Hey Tenten, how come you don't like Sasuke? Heard even 2nd and 3rd years liked him." Shikamaru questioned her.  
Tenten flushed and so did Neji.  
" Hmmm….well……you see…..uhhhhh…,"  
"Oh yeah, I have an announcement." Lee said, his chest sticking out.  
"Is it something stupid??" Everyone asked angrily. He pouted, "No. In fact it's quite serious, you see people, Neji and Tenten are-"  
"Lee you say ANYTHING I'll tell every embarrassing about you ever since you were 5." Neji said calmly, but very eager. He really was trying to keep Lee quiet.  
"My lips are sealed." Lee said quickly sitting down and shutting up. Naruto looked at Neji, who was flushed a bit.  
" I don't care if he doesn't say anything, what did lee do?"  
" Only if he says something…,"  
" Like what?" Sasuke asked him.  
" Hey look pizza!" Tenten said shakily.  
Two Steaming hot pizza were on their talbe ready to be eaten. Too soon Before the waitress could set them down on the table, Naruto and Chouji were already eating it. As expected, the idiots burned their tongues. Kiba and Shikamaru had a slurped drinking contest. People lose their money and Kiba and Shikamaru got brain freeze. Naruto talked to Hinata, and then had to face the death stare of Shino. They all had fun until it was time to go home.  
" Shika-kun, walk me home!" Temari yelled as she tugged on his arm.  
" You have Kankuro and Gaara." He rejected.  
" But they're not my boyfriend!"  
"How troublesome, I'll see you guys later."  
They waved and started walking home. Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru lived near each other. Hinata and Neji live in the same house, seeing as how they're cousins. Tenten had to deal with Lee. Of course Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara live together. Sakura and Ino near next door to each other and Chouji got pick up.  
"Akumaru I'll be home soon!!" Kiba yelled.  
" Could you be any louder?" Shino asked covering his ears. "Cram it, you have your pet bugs to get back to."  
" Sakura, don't press your luck Sasuke will be mine soon!"  
" Your wishing on the stars, aren't you?" Sakura asked calmly.  
" Lee, walked normally" ordered Tenten.  
" But I'm happy as a bullfrog!!" he shouted in enjoyment. Neji sighed, feeling depressed that he knows him, "Baka."  
" Shika-kun!! ," Temari clutched.  
" Ugh…."  
"Poor Shikamaru," Kankuro laughed.  
" In the words of Naruto: I feel sorry for you." Gaara said with no expression.  
Naruto smiled, so did Sasuke.  
" What are you smiling about, Naruto?"  
" That I have so many friends."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Am I your friend?"  
" Hell no," Naruto said instantly, Sasuke laughed.  
All of the sudden, the sky turn dark and the thunder roared and the lighting visible. Naruto trembled. Sasuke commented on how there wasn't supposed to be rain, and then he looked at Naruto. He was shaking furiously. He reached his hand out to him, but he slapped it away.  
" DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Naruto screamed as if in pain, and then ran off into the street. Sasuke didn't get it; he turned to his friends which also heard his scream. Then he ran after Naruto.


	3. Sleep over

Naruto ran faster and faster, to the point where it hurt to take another breath. He had to stop and catch it, but it didn't stop him from walking fast. He was quickly stopped by Sasuke, who taking his arm.  
" Let go of me! I don't need your help!!" He yelled as he snapped his head back. Sasuke took it back, "What's wrong?" Naruto looked away, "Nothing. I….. I just want to go home now….."  
" Well then," Sasuke pulled Naruto towards his apartment. The sky rumbled on, Naruto flinched. He looked at him.  
" Don't look, keep walking." Naruto ordered.  
They reached Naruto's apartment, and as soon as he was there he tried to close the door. Sasuke simply pushed it back.  
"What's wrong!," Sasuke in a stern voice.  
"Nothing,"  
The storm raged on much closer then before, much, much louder too, Naruto screamed, Sasuke pulled him closer. And then the answer came into his head.  
" Naruto, are you afraid of thunderstorms?"  
" N-no……."  
The thunderstorm clashed. Naruto cringed closer to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blushed, there was only one thing on his mind.  
"Naruto, do you want me to stay here?"  
Naruto nodded. Sasuke took off Naruto over shirt and threw it on the floor. He led him to the bed and lay next to him. Naruto still went under and shook. Sasuke held him, "Have you always had to deal with this by yourself?"  
Naruto nodded slightly, Sasuke blushed again. Naruto looked so cute and innocent, Too innocent.  
He clung to Sasuke closer, Sasuke tighten his grip.  
" Don't cry, it's alright, As long as I'm here nothing will hurt you.  
" Sa-Sasuke…."  
"Hmmm,"  
"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke went silent for a while, then he smile in the darkness.  
"Because I wanna be your friend,"  
Sasuke slept over that night, even though Naruto insisted that he go home. He would have, if Naruto would at least stop shaking. They slept in the same bed that night.

--SasuNaru--

When Naruto woke up, he was still under Sasuke. He wormed his way out from under him. He stirred Sasuke a little but all he did was turn over and fall back asleep. Naruto grimaced, "Sasuke, wake up.!"  
" Stop yelling, Usuratonkachi."  
" If you don't get up, I'll sit on you."  
"Go ahead and try."  
Naruto got up from the covers, and, well, sat on top of Sasuke. Lines formed upon his forehead. Naruto smiled, he was happy to get Sasuke mad. That is, until Sasuke decided that he was to heavy and pushed him off. The blonde turned to try and hit him back, but Sasuke's face was a bit too close for comfort. There was only about a ¼ of an inch apart from their lips. The close connection made Naruto blushed.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Sasuke teased. "You just told me to get of bed and yet you're burying your face in the covers." Sasuke went close again to try and see Naruto's red face. But he instantly jumped up, causing to hit Sasuke.  
"Ow," He complained.  
"Shut up! Go away! I'm going to take a shower!" Naruto yelled furiously, he needed him to go away so he can think. Being around Sasuke made his brain scramble worse than eggs.  
"Can I come with you?" Sasuke asked with a crooked smile  
"What!?" His face got redder.  
"I'm kidding. I need to get to my place anyway." He said casually, but there was something about his eyes that looked like he meant it.  
"Fine," Naruto went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't red with excitement.  
"Looking at yourself blushing is only going to make you blush more, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled through the door.  
"Go home, Sasuke!" His name burned in his throat.  
Naruto heard some laughing and a door shut, and then he slid to the ground. How in the world did Sasuke Uchiha get him like this?

--SasuNaru--

Naruto walked through the classroom door, and was instantly surrounded by his friends in worry.  
"Naruto, are you okay? We heard you screaming the yesterday."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura."  
"Let me guess it was the storm wasn't it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded.  
"I figured as much, I stayed up all night waiting for him to call me" Kiba sighed.  
"Me too," Shino added.  
"Huh, what are you guys talking about?"  
"Naruto is afraid of thunderstorms." Shikamaru explained. Ino and Sakura blinked then burst into laughter, Naruto took his seat, ashamed of himself.  
"Alright, that's enough. It's not that funny."  
"Yes, it is." Ino cried between giggles.  
"Why did you even bother, Shikamaru?" Kiba said.  
"They're only going to be idiots about it." Shino shook his head in disappointed.  
"Hey look, you can even tell that he cried!"  
Naruto cringed into the ball he was last night, only Sasuke wasn't there. _Dammit don't cry_, he repeated in his head.  
Just then the door swung open in anger, and few steps were taken, and then gasp of happiness. Naruto didn't bother looking up to see who it was.  
"Sa-"  
"Enough." the voice bellowed. "You two have NO right to talk about fears. Naruto is simple human and it's natural. To mock makes you unnatural and inhuman. Just like me saying I hate you is your biggest fear."  
"But-But-"  
"I feel bad for Naruto for saying that you were his friends." The person put his hand on Naruto's head. It felt familiar.  
"But that's not fair, Sasuke!"  
Naruto looked up, it really was Sasuke. His black hair now comb, he could smell the scope in his breath so he brushed his teeth, and hid eyes gleaming with excitement.  
"Sa-Sasuke,"  
He chuckled, "Yes,"  
"Wow, the Uchiha strikes," Shikamaru noted.  
Sasuke bend down and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, he smiled. Naruto blushed. He shot up, hitting Sasuke again.  
"That hurt,"  
"Shut up, I don't need your help!" Naruto turned to leave but was stop.  
"Really, but you needed me last night when I slept over."  
"YOU WHAT," Ino cried in rage, Sakura was shocked. Her eyes wide with surprise.  
"So Sasuke was the one you clung to," Shino said.  
"No wonder you didn't call," Kiba agreed.  
"Shut up!" Naruto yelled again, he snatch he's hand away and tried running out the door.  
"Kakashi- sensei,"  
"Hiya,"  
"Don't 'Hiya' us what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.  
"I'll make this short,"  
"That's a change," Shino murmured.  
"Iruka is sick, so I'm filling in."  
Everyone groaned.  
"Quiet or I'll send you to the gym teacher."  
"You are the gym teacher!" Everyone complained.  
"That's right so I'll make sure you do your laps."  
Everyone groaned again.  
"Oh, yes Sakura and Ino I heard you two making fun of Naruto, do 10 laps after school."  
"Yes, Sensei……"


	4. Out of the Closet

"Damn girls," Kiba grunted as they headed towards the bathroom

"Damn girls," Kiba grunted as they headed towards the bathroom.  
"Calm down, they're getting punished anyway," Shino stated. "Yeah, but not by us." He retorted with a evil grin. Naruto smiled there's no telling what Kiba may be thinking, most likely when it was about playing tricks on people. He remembered when Kiba played the teacher by putting a tack on her chair. The look on the her face was priceless, and Kiba only did it because she gave him a C on a report that he worked all night on.  
They entered the bathroom only to find a crowd of guys around one stall. The rest weren't broken and this wasn't a Sims game. So what's with everyone?  
One guy notice Naruto coming and he instantly warned the guys. They all got quiet and let Naruto through to see what they were staring at.  
When he did, His mouth drop. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a million times, he even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but it was there. On the stall someone had wrote I love Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Wow, someone apparently loves Naruto." Kiba observed.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, " Naw duh, doofus."  
"Wouldn't it be weird if this guy and Naruto started going out?" one guy stated.  
Uchiha instantly came to his mind. A vision of him and Sasuke, naked bodies rubbing together, saliva covered tongues , Sasuke kissing every part of Naruto's body. Kissing raining. Breath mingling. Limbs entwining. Throat tightening. Bodies melting. Warmth piercing. Sweet pain diffusing.  
Naruto shook his head, there's no way that Sasuke would ever do that with him.  
"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Kiba yelled as he ran out the door.  
"Maybe he knows who did it?" Shika guess  
Naruto ran through the hallways, he didn't know where he going. He just wanted to get away. Well, he tried to run but due to a ironic twist in fate. Sasuke Uchiha grabbed him by the arm and demanded what was wrong with him.  
"It's nothing you should worry about," Naruto turned his head.  
"If it's about you then,-" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence and didn't finish. But Naruto blushed when his concerned eyes turned to him. With them just staring into each other's eyes and Sasuke still holding Naruto's arm. People began to question their status.  
Naruto snatched his hand back and turned to fast walk through the hallways again. The though of Sasuke wanting him made him nervous. Stupidly he tried to run away from the source of his problems, but there he was stopping him for yet a second time.  
Sasuke went close to Naruto getting closer and closer to his lips was all Naruto could think about.  
"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked again.  
"Nothing," He stuttered. "Please Sasuke, let go of me."  
Sasuke stared at him, "You say that to me a lot."  
Naruto turned away, Sasuke stared at him. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him somewhere. Naruto was startled, "Sasuke, where are we going?"  
"The roof,"

Sasuke had taken him to the roof, but was a little rough, he had thrown Naruto on the ground. Naruto questioned in he's head about Sasuke's methods. When he tried to get up, Sasuke pushed him back down. Then, in just one blink, he was suddenly close.  
"Sasuke, what are you planning to do?" Naruto blushed at Sasuke's eyes. They were always emotionless around everyone else, but whenever he was alone with Naruto they show one emotion. Lust.  
"What do I plan to do?" Sasuke smiled and lean forward. "This,"  
Sasuke lean even more, he was too close. Naruto tried to back away from him, but Sasuke grabbed the back of his head. Sasuke's lips tasted cold and lonely. The wanting of his need was desperate. His mouth moved anxious around Naruto's and out of his body's reaction Naruto closed his eyes.  
He was in an another world, with Sasuke as the core of it. He wrapped his arms around the nape of his neck and clung to him. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lips and begged for an entrance. Naruto open his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue explore the wet cavern. The need as unbearable in Sasuke's mind, he needed to stop sooner or later. Sasuke broke off to let Naruto breath, Humans needed to breath he cursed that fact right now.  
Naruto open his eyes, and looked at Sasuke in dazed eyes. But before he could recollect his memories of what just happen. Sasuke kissed him the same way, just this time he unbuttoned his uniform. He started to feel his chest and wrap himself around him. He got a glance at him, Naruto's toned body turn him on in more ways then one. Their bodies connected closer as if trying to be one. Saliva pouring into each other, just appreciating each other's existence.  
The kisses seemed to go on forever but the bell rang and they were gonna be late for class.

Naruto quickly gather his stuff before Sasuke could ask anything or do anything. Right now thing were circling through his head worse than the rush hour at China. And not only questions, but memories and images of Sasuke went through his head. He couldn't shake them, Sasuke Uchiha was driving him crazy with sexual torment!! What was he to do, he can't keep avoiding him throughout the entire year. The only reason he got into that school, was because Iruka convince the principal to admit he. So he can't transfer schools, dammit! And him and Sasuke live in the same apartment building. So even out of school he would be in trouble. Why in hell was all of this happening to him?  
"Hello, there Naruto!" Kakashi's voice greeted him.  
"Huh, oh hi Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"  
He smiled, "I heard that you were under the weather, so I can to check on you."  
"You're not funny Kakashi." Naruto grimaced.  
"Oh, don't be mad, you remind me of Iruka. Anyway, I also came here to give you some valued information." Kakashi explained.  
Naruto took a step back, knowing Kakashi's mind, 'valued information' could be anything.  
"W-what kind of information?" Naruto shuddered.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Really Naruto, do you really think of me so dirty? You really are like Iruka. Anyway, I just thought you'd want to know the hidden secrets between your friends."  
"Secrets?" Naruto asked.  
"For instant, you already know that Shikamaru and Temari are together. But what about, Rock Lee and Gaara?"  
Naruto was shocked, "Gaara and Lee are together??"  
"Yes,"  
"Wow," Naruto flashed back to any memory that Lee and Gaara were together. The only thing he could come up with is when they went for pizza. They sat next together, but that was it.  
"And," Kakashi started again. "Have you notice the death glares Shino give you?"  
"Y-yeah," Just thinking about it gave him chills.  
"Well the reason for that is because he likes Hinata but Hinata likes you."  
"She does!?" Naruto yelled.  
"Really Naruto are you that slow?"  
Naruto smiled, "Maybe…"  
"At any rate, Ten and Neji are obvious,"  
"Yeah,"  
"Oh, and as reminder, Sasuke Uchiha is in love with you."  
"Right," Five seconds passed. "WAIT, WHAT! What did you just say?? No he does not!!"  
"Yes, he does and you can't help yourself, but to think about it, can you?"  
Naruto looked away in a blush. He couldn't tell Kakashi about how he felt at the moment.  
"You know Naruto," Kakashi said while holding Naruto's chin. "I love Iruka. I love him very much."  
"You do?" The look in Kakashi's eyes were so sincere and serious that Naruto didn't have the disrespect of yelling in excitement.  
"Yes I do, and I would be crushed if he said that he didn't love me. So please accept Sasuke's feelings. That boy is very lonely and this is the first time he has bother to fall in love with anyone."  
Great, now Naruto felt bad running away from him.  
"And I know that you are just as lonely as he is." Kakashi smiled as he left. Naruto felt horrible, he for all people should know how it feels to been alone.  
"Oh and by the way Naru-"  
"AH!! How did you get here? You were like 20 feet away!!"  
Kakashi rolled his eyes, "My family are descendents of shinobi. I forget to mention that Iruka may not be in school for a few days."  
"Why's that?"  
Kakashi looked content of happiness…and lust, "I did say I love him didn't I?"  
Naruto blushed, the visions of Sasuke came back, "Kakashi-sensei, I don't need to hear about that!! Images are started to come into my head!! Someone gouge my eyes!!"  
"Having fetish fantasy about your pre-lover already? Wow, you must be really turn on."  
"I AM NOT!!"  
"Hey," A familiar sounding voice announced.  
Kakashi laughed, " Speak of the devil,"  
"Huh," Sasuke questioned.  
"Nothing," He turned to the flushing blonde. "Good bye, Naruto. Good luck!" He said as he turned to leave.  
"You cocky Sensei!!" Naruto yelled after him.  
"I'll take that as a dirty joke!"  
Naruto stood there feeling like an idiot. He reviewed of what just happened. He asked himself how Kakashi knew all of that.  
Note to self: never tell Kakashi anything about personal life.

"Oi, Naruto,"  
Naruto looked at the direction of Kakashi's path, "What?"  
"What did Kakashi tell you?"  
"Nothing," Naruto started to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his arm, "What did he say?"  
Naruto slap his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Sasuke anger rushed through him and he grabbed Naruto back and kiss him. Yes Sasuke did kiss him right there in broad daylight, with people watching. And it took a good 5 minutes of making out before Naruto could realize this fact.  
"Dammit," He pushed away. "Stay away from me!"  
Then Naruto ran away from the Uchiha, making him alone again


	5. The End?

Moving my heart Part 5

By: Miiyaki-Yozu

Naruto plopped down on his bed when he got room; he was completely exhausted from having Sasuke in his mind all day. He didn't even bother to change clothes. He just laid there with a depressed look on his face. He tried to remember why in fact he was obsessed with him in the first place and why exactly did he pay so much attention to Uchiha. All he could think of because he hated his guts and that he was always looking down on him, like he was better than everyone else.

Naruto remembered that he was a pretty popular kid at his middle school, and everyone paid attention to him and loved him. But all that changed when Sasuke came in, now everyone adored him and forgot all about Naruto. He was alone in the dark. The only he could do was to try and be as cheerful as possible.

Naruto was lonely and he knew it more than anyone else.

"_That boy is very lonely and this is the first time his decided to fall in love with anyone,"_ Kakashi words poured into his head again. Knowing this he felt worse for leaving him out in the street by himself.

Naruto woke up on his bed, but was strangely comfortable, his shirt was off and he was under the covers. It was dark outside but he saw a dark lean figure standing on his balcony.

The figure turned to him, "So you're awake, Naruto?"

"Sasuke," His name still burned in Naruto's throat. "What're you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't respond to him but merely walked over and sat on his bed. He stared at Naruto memorizing each of the defined details in his face. He carefully leaned over trying not to alarm him of what he was going to do.

"Sasuke," Naruto touch his lips tasting the raven's scent again. "Why did you-,"

"This is good bye, Naruto." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"What? Why? Just because you kiss me doesn't mean that,"

"That's not what I meant!" His voice was angry now. "I can't stay here with you another minute longer, I'm leaving for good."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? I'm a bad person, Naruto I don't belong here with you or any of these 'so called' friends. My heart is tainted with darkness." He stared at Naruto with deep intensity. "I'm not like you, who could possibly be threatened with my selfness."

Naruto reached out to him Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"Naruto, don't, please don't touch me with those pure hands of yours."

Naruto smiled, "Aren't I'm the only one that can say that?"

"Yeah, well," He pulled out his cell, "Can I take a picture of you?"

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Even though I'll be far away, I still want to see your face every once in a while,"

"Then don't leave," Naruto crawled beside him. "Then you'll be able to see the real thing everyday,"

Sasuke shook his head, "No Dobe, I'm drug that should be taken likely,"

Sasuke stood up and position the phone to where he could see Naruto's delicate features in the moonlight, but before he could press the camera button Naruto jumped out of his bed and pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said with a blush running across his face.

"You won't leave until you have a picture of me right?" Naruto clung to his chest. "Then I'll prevent it so you won't have one!"

"B-Baka," Sasuke grabbed Naruto and turn him over, wrestling with him. The friction between their bodies was starting to aggravate him.

He tickled his sides making Naruto laugh. He quickly snapped a picture and got of him. Naruto grabbed his phone and threw it against the wall.

"Naruto, What are you doing? My train will leave soon!!"

"Then stay here with me, don't go anywhere where you have to be alone!" He yelled clinging to him.

Sasuke blushed, and bucked against Naruto's strong grip, "Dobe stop," He breathed.

Naruto pushed him back down and kissed him, making Sasuke freeze, "You love me don't you?"

Sasuke blushed, "Yea-Yeah,"

"Then if you want to love me then stay with me,"

Sasuke eyes widen in surprised. Naruto pushed himself closer and whispered against his neck.

"I've been alone for a very long time, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of always trying to be brave and to pretend that I'm happy. I need someone, who I can let my guard down with. Being alone is the worse thing that could happen to anyone. I know how you feel, Sasuke." His body started to relax on top of him letting his full go. He touched his hiss face and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Sasuke groaned, "Naruto don't you don't know what I'm capable of,"

"Yes I do, you show me one the roof didn't you? It's alright,"

Sasuke placed Naruto face in his hands, "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

Naruto sighed, "No, but stop me before I change my mind,"

He then quickly gathered himself on Sasuke's lap and started to kiss him like earlier. Sasuke didn't really complain; he held Naruto on top of him not breaking the kiss. Moaning to the slight scent of ramen in the blonde's mouth, he turned over so he was on top and held Naruto's torso closer to his own. Despite him being a 'bad drug', he enjoyed kissing Naruto so much that he smiled.

Naruto commented on how he should smile more, but Sasuke responded by nibbling at his neck. He gently moved over Naruto's nipples and blowing into his ear. Sasuke gently gathered the blonde in his arms and pulled him to the bed, still playing with his chest.

"Is this why you took shirt off when I was sleeping?" Naruto smiled, throwing his head back when Sasuke licked his stomach.

"Yes," The Raven's voice low and seductive. "Now hush so I can make love to you properly,"

Naruto whined, "Just fuck me now," His body was getting hot with the foreseeing images.

"Keep that voice and you'll get your wish too early,"

Sasuke slipped off Naruto pants and underwear and stared Naruto's bare body. The body he dreamed of so long of touching, and the Moonlight night was only making him more beautiful against the white sheets.

"Sasuke, quit staring and start taking your clothes off," Naruto whined. Sasuke slipped off his shirt and drooled. He took off his watch too. He missed his train.

_Oh well, I much rather enjoy the sight of this little cutie_, he thought. Naruto whined some more on how he takes too long. He told him to shut up and started to kiss him again. Sasuke waited too long for this moment, he wanted to take his time, besides if it means he can hear Naruto's sexy voice then it was worth.

"You're a greedy little baby aren't you?"

"For someone who complained about his inner perverted self, you are sure taking his time." Naruto pushed Sasuke to where he was on top. "I wanna be on top," Sasuke rolled him back, "Hell no."

Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms behind and started to bite his ear. His other hand however decided to go south of the border and play with his cock. Naruto moaned at the tease, complained at how he didn't want to come early but eventually said uncle and let Sasuke have his fun.

_Relax Dobe; I'm trying to figure out what makes you moan,_ Sasuke smiled at his evil adventures. Sasuke continue to jack him off to the point of exhaustion but didn't let Naruto come yet.

He pulled the sweet blonde onto his lap and carefully slipped inside of him. Naruto flew his body back up. It was sensitive in that unfamiliar place

"Sasuke that hurts," He complained.

"I know baby, hang on," Sasuke flew Naruto back onto the bed; He sucked his fingers for a moment, and then pried into the tiny hole. Naruto still cried out in pain but liked it. He squirmed in pleasure and begging for a release, sweating in impatience.

Sasuke smiled, "God damn your sexy," He jacked him Naruto off until he came and lay exhausted on the drenched sheets. "And look so god damn innocent,"

Sasuke grabbed a bit of sprem from Naruto's dick and rubbed onto his own erection, he flipped the blonde over roughly treating him as if you were a dead cow ready to be made into ground meat, and he then entered backwards and started to hump him. Naruto, as tired as he was, moved his ass with Sasuke thrusts. He was trying his best to keep up. Sasuke on the other hand decided to push Naruto's limits farther.

Still inside him, Sasuke pulled Naruto on his lap and started to that pale ass once more. He started getting the rhythm and started to push harder.

"Sasuke, no more I can't go anymore! Stop!!" Naruto cried out.

"Stop," Sasuke in a devious voice. "You were the one who begged me to fuck you. Naruto, I gonna break that innocence of yours,"

Sasuke tried to push himself farther, still rock hard, he didn't want to come yet but the strain was starting to become unbearable. He bend Naruto over and fucked harder, trying to push the limit. Naruto screamed as the rocket of sperm shot through his entire body. The feeling was similar to the break of thin, unbreakable glass. He knew only Sasuke could make this happen.

They laid there motionless, trying to slow their breathing. Naruto was exhausted. There had always been tension between him and Sasuke and now it felt like the drowning in water together.

Sasuke was the first to recover, already kissing Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, enough already," Naruto smiled, knowing he was only teasing.

"I can't help it, you so cute," Sasuke smiled back. He tried to move closer to where he was holding, though it was a tremendous enough.

"I have been waiting to do that for the longest time," Sasuke whispered holding Naruto under him. Naruto nuzzles under his chest.

"So you wanna go take a shower?"

"No, I rather just stay here for a while," Naruto turned over so Sasuke chest was at his back. He eyes started to drop and the vision was slipping away.

"Naruto," The Ravenette whispered low. "I'm the one who broke you. You're mine; now and forever and I promise I'll be the one to protect you."

Naruto nodded but didn't really respond to it, he couldn't hear quite what Sasuke was saying.

"I love you, Naruto,"

Everyone sat in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring. IT was very quiet, too quiet in fact. Everything was boring without Naruto or Sasuke around. With Naruto's usual loud mouth the day was unpredictable. And when Sasuke was around, making fun of Sakura or Ino was easy. But they weren't, it was just the usual crew hanging out.

"God dammit all!!" Kiba yelled in rage flipping over a desk. "Why the hell is everything so god damn boring??"

"Because Naruto and Uchiha aren't here that's why," Shika said sitting at his desk, a simple answer to a rowdy yet simple question.

"I know that much, but where the hell are those two? They haven't been in school for 3 days!!"

"Neither has Iruka-sensei but you seem not to care," Shino sat at his usual sit by the window.

"Oh, yes I do, when the same teacher gives you detention for 3 days _then_ you started to become annoyed!"

"Stop ditching class you fag, and then maybe you won't get them,"

Kiba did a sharp turn at him, "Shut the fuck you fat ass cow,"

"Ouch, careful Kiba that one could've hurt my feelings,"

"Kiba-kun, you really shouldn't be mean to Chouji. And you really shouldn't ditch class so much," Hinata, for the past days, tried to calm the situation.

"Ugh, I know but I'm just so on edge,"

"Relax dude, It's like this in my room all the time," Shika yawned and started to doze off.

"Ah, but Shikamaru you have no life," Chouji stated with a smile.

Shika rolled over, "Oh but that's true, too,"

Ino sighed, "But it really is a shame that Sasuke-kun isn't here,"

"Yeah and I wanted to give something to him, too," Sakura moped.

"Aww, what you gonna gives huh?? That garage lunch you actually tried to make on your own?"

"At least my lunch has taste, unlike your clothes," Sakura once again retorted and started a cat fight in which everyone could enjoy for 5 minutes.

"Oh please I don't even have to wear anything and still get more boys' numbers that you,"

"You know you sure do talk about your body a lot, I wonder what they called you Ino?"

"Call me what?"

"At that 'escort' job you do after school,"

"You bitch,"

"As amusing as this is," A familiar voice called out.

"Sasuke?"

The Raven stood there at the doorway smiling at the two idiots fighting. Naruto was there right there beside him laughing his ass off.

"Man you guys never get old," He chuckled. Kiba caught him in a head lock, "Now where the hell have you been, you lazy ass?"

"Oww, Kiba that hurts,"

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura and Ino charged at him leaving Naruto and Kiba on the floor and possibly any other poor stand Byers.

Sasuke smiled with a trick up his sleeve, "Hello,"

Ino and Sakura's hearts sky rocked at the rare sight.

"Oh dear lord, he has emotion," Shino said dumbfounded.

"Oi, that's rude to someone that just got back," Naruto said still wrestling with Kiba on the ground.

"So where exactly have you two been," Shika asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke I was worried," Ino pouted.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled, "Being lazy,"

Huh?

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly what we mean, you were laying there being lazy," Sasuke helped Naruto up grabbing him by the waist. Uzumaki smiled at him.

"Like what in a bed?" One light turned on in the minds of our characters.

"Yeah,"

"Together," Two lights turned on.

"Yes?"

"For 3 days?" The three light turned on.

"Yeah,"

Shino put his hand over his face, "Oh for the love of god,"

"What's wrong, Shino," Sasuke grinned evilly at the only smart person in the room.

"Please don't tell me that you two….were having sex for the 3 days that you were absent from school."

Everyone slowly turned to the two.

"Yup," Naruto smiled.

"Oh my fuckin god?!" The world came crashing down.

Sasuke questioned them, "Is something wrong?"

"Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious about sleeping with Naruto," Sakura pleaded.

"Why not?" Sasuke grinned. "I had fun," He held Naruto's hand.

"You better," Naruto angered. "That hurt you ass,"

"I only wished we could stay there longer," Sasuke thought of the possibilities.

"I'm not missing a week of school for you,"

"You liked it," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's chin. "I can make you forget all about school,"

"Shut up,"

"Oh dear lord what's the world coming too," Shika banged his head on the desk.

"Oh, what's that?" Hinata stated hearing distance yet growing growling.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned.

Ino, show how advancing herself towards the back of the conversation, was shaking uncontrollably, she slowly but surely made her way to the center of the circle, to Naruto. Without warning she slap Naruto with all her might making him stagger back.

"Naruto," She yelled in rage. "How dare tear my precious Sasuke away from me? I thought you hated him, I thought I didn't have to worry about you and Sasuke being enemies! How could you do such a thing? There's absolute no way you will steal him away him me! Never in a million; Sasuke will always be my prince."

Naruto looked at her with regret, "Ino,"

"Shut up!!"

"Hey wait a minute, Yamanaki, calm down," Kiba tried. Sasuke, who could really care less, was trying to see if Naruto was alright, while the rest distracted her.

"Naruto," He asked.

Uzumaki looked away. Sasuke grabbed his other hand away. "Let me see," He ordered. Naruto did a little cry of hurt

"You useless, disgusting creature!! Why are you here you only cause trouble for the rest of us!!" Ino ranted on and on.

Naruto cringed, Ino's words stung.

"Ino, what the hell are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you on his side, he's nothing but a parasite who-," Ino's rant was thankful interrupted with a very hard slap by Sasuke Uchiha. The world froze once again.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll kill you," Sasuke said in an unfamiliar tone too threatening. Tears ran down Ino's cheeks.

"I don't care if your business is with me, but you leave Naruto alone got that?"

"Sasuke," Ino sobbed. "I always thought you would say those words to me….someday." She ran out crying out in pain without a single thought of returning to the place where she was humiliated.

After a while of depressing silence, the sound running footsteps came within hearing distance. The door crashes open hitting Sasuke in the head. And there in the glowing distance the woman that everyone knew in the entire school, also the name that Shikamaru regretted saying.

"Temari," He head banged on the desk once again.

"I heard that Sasuke and Naruto were finally back, and that they were staring at each other all funny lookin'."

"Forgive our Intrusion," Neji appeared behind her. "But she wouldn't leave us alone unless we came with her."

"Hiya," Ten bounced up with the Gaara, Lee, and Kankuro coming up behind her.

"Uhh, hi," Don't you guys have class?" Shino asked in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei is late," Kankuro sighed. "Once again,"

"So is Iruka,"

Gaara shrugged, "We're just killing time,"

"Anyway," She whipped a finger at the new rumor. "Naruto, Sasuke! What was this usual look for?"

"What you mean this?" Naruto stared at Sasuke and gave him a heart-felt smile, Sasuke could only smile back out of reaction.

"Yes those looks!!" She deducted. "I conclude that, you two have with each other the whole 3 days you were absent from school and,"

"Yes?" Everyone questioned.

"You two may have some sort of relationship in status,"

Three seconds pass.

"Really?" Sasuke loss all hope.

"Yes, that is my diagnose," Temari poked her chest out in triumph.

"And just how did you figure this out?" Kiba asked knowing it would be something stupid.

"How about the fact that she went to Naruto's apartment and heard strange noises," Gaara confessed.

"Gaara!!" Temari hushed.

"You went to the apartment?" Chouji asked.

"Why exactly were you there?" Sasuke, caring less that the he had audience.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to be the first to find out," Temari blushed in happiness

"And we became the second to find out, seeing as how see dragged us there too," Kankuro sighed. "Ah, the mental images never stopped. How I curse living with this woman."

Temari hugged Naruto, "Aww, Naruto I'm so happy,"

Naruto smiled at the unusual embrace, "Thank you, Ino,"

"Hey let's go out to eat to celebrate," She said in excitement.

Chouji shot up, "I would like to go!! Congrats on your relationship, Naruto and Sasuke!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sure Chouji,"

"So Temari, you guys are okay with me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah whatever makes you happy," She smiled. "No one objected when Me and Shika-kun got together,"

"That's because it was a shock," Shino stated.

"I didn't see you with a girl around your arm," Shikamaru defended his honor.

Shino hid behind his collar, "Ah, but there's a perfectly good reason for that,"

"Eh?" Naruto tried to remember what Kakashi told him days ago. "I thought you had a crush on Hinata?"

"Excuse me?" Kiba yelled. Hinata blushed.

"Ah, well," Behind the high collar, everyone could see that the bug was blushing.

"Well all this time I thought you were such a tight ass, but you just a little lover boy aren't you?" Kiba teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Shino his raised his voice.

"Aww, its okay little Shino," Sasuke snickered.

"I said knock it off,"

"Ummm, Shino-Kun," Hinata approached him, Shino retreated thinking of rejection.

"Umm, if you really like me, I'll….go out with you," She hid behind her hand.

"Hinata…" Shino stuttered.

"You actually want to go out with the bug," Neji questioned.

She smiled, "Well the person I like is no longer available so I'll have to move on."

"If you're talking about Sasuke then I'll gonna scream," Gaara announced. At that point everyone stared at Gaara to see if he was to really scream, and then at Hinata again.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Sorry Hinata,"

"Its okay, Naruto, I still admire your strength." She turned back to stunned Shino, "Well Shino-kun,"

"Uh, well, sure, I guess," He tripped over words.

"Good," She smiled.

Naruto took a sight at Lee, and smiled, "Lee and Gaara are together too,"

"What? Since when??" Everyone was starting to get tired of surprise.  
Gaara glared at the ranting Blonde, "How the hell did you?"

"Kakashi spilled on everyone,"

Neji and Ten jerked and tried to sneak secretly out the class, but Naruto stopped them with less enthusiasm, "Now just where the fuck do you two think you're going? You were obvious."

"Yeah I know but its still embarrassing at our part," Neji laughed.

"So let me get this straight," Shika said with a headache finally getting out of his chair. "The outcome in these past three days is that Sasuke and Naruto got horny. Everyone accept Kiba, Kankuro, and Sakura got hooked for life right?"

Everyone stared at Kiba and Kankuro in curiosity.

"Don't even think about it," They said at the same time.

"Oh dear lord, what have we gotten our selves into," Sasuke smiled while taking a hold to Naruto.

"Well we're just gonna wait and see won't we?" Naruto smiled back at him.

Moving My Heart - End


	6. Sequel?

Due to recent Demand and boredom I, Yozuik, will write a sequel to this story

Due to recent Demand and boredom I, Yozuik, will write a sequel to this story!! Woot!! I've already started to write it on paper, I really need to started typing it……damn laziness….anyway, the title will be 'Trouble in Paradise'

It is not out yet, so don't try typing stuff in……

-Yozuik


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Vacation Time: Trouble in Paradise

By: Yozuik (TiaraSohma)

(this is a sequel to 'moving my heart' Isuggest you read that first. Also Id like to thank everyone for reading 'moving my heart' over 3,000 views!! WOOT!! THank you sooo much!! I ask that you all keep supporting me, and i will do my best to write good stories!!)

Second Meetings

Sasuke grumbled next to Naruto on the bus. He hated stopping in the middle. It was winter break and he wanted nothing but to embrace his boyfriend for the entire week. But Kiba had other plans and forced them to come along on a Hot spring trip.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke kissed his cheek, making Naruto blush.

"You know very well what's wrong with me," The raven turned to Kiba, who was sitting across from them.

"Kiba knows what's wrong too!" He yelled.

"Shut up, you horny fag," Kiba yelled back. "We picked up two

Last, considering your love life,"

"Yeah, Uchiha," Temari stated trying to be the center of attention. "We were doing something nice for you and you of all people-"

"Would you please shut your god damn mouth!? Do you never shut up?" Sasuke gave a tirade.

"Obviously not, seeing as how her big mouth is still open," Shino silently slid into the conversation.

Temari gasped, "No way. Shikamaru's my boyfriend!! You guys wouldn't say such things!!"

Sasuke smirked, "Shikamaru's asleep, what the hell is he gonna do?"

Temari looked at her snoozing boyfriend. Due to Kiba's rushing he didn't have time to fix his hair in the normal ponytail. So he just let it down. On top of that, Shikamaru was taking a nap when Kiba woke him up, so his hair was also messy and knotted. He looked like a complete mess, but to Temari, he looked like the most sexiest thing in the world.

She blushed and then leaned against him.

'_It seems that everyone has someone,' _Naruto thought to himself, he looked at Sakura who was talking to Hinata, _'She doesn't have anyone,"_

Naruto's face was disheartened; Sasuke turned and saw his sad Lover.

"Naruto, are you all right?" He asked concerned.

Naruto smiled to him, holding back a rear in his eye. Uchiha sighed and pulled him close.

"Keep smiling, like that and the results will be bad," He said calmly.

This surprised Naruto, "How bad?"

A sudden smirk on the raven's face made Naruto all the more scared. So when Sasuke leaned over to his ear, he was already flinching.

"Bad," He whispered in a slow, deep voice. "So much so, that your inside will be torn apart,"

Naruto pushed him away, Sasuke doesn't normally threaten. So if he is threatening, you know shit was going to be bad.

And Sasuke was horny enough to do it; Sasuke's limit for sex was two days apart. Any longer and he would exhaustion Naruto so much he couldn't go to school the next day.

He also remember a time where they had a test in class the next day, Naruto forbid sex that night, so he would be able to sit in a chair and take the test properly. Sasuke, being an Uchiha genius, didn't need to study as much and did nothing but groan in loneliness.

The next day after they took the test, and after they had P.E., Naruto decided to take a shower so he wouldn't get his uniform sweaty……big mistake. Naruto (with his dumb tail) accidentally drop the soap on the floor and Sasuke decide that this was a good time to, well, enough said, right?

So Sasuke was horny, this was a fact.

"Iruka-sensei, Help me!!"

"Sorry, Naruto," Iruka curled himself into a ball in the passenger seat. Unlike SasuNaru, KakaIru did finish.

"Sasuke isn't the only one who's ruthless," Kakashi smirked as Iruka said the words. The dolphin hoped that they wouldn't run into any potholes.

The KakaIru relationship had only deepened since the last. Iruka has shown up at school less and less.

Shino rolled his eyes, I think. Other then dating Hinata, nothing has change much for him.

Lee was strangely quiet in this case, usually he's jumping around, yelling something about youth and being a retard as usual and after everyone found out about him and Gaara, he's even started clinging to the red head and kissing his hand in public. But now, he was on the edge of his seat, away from Gaara.

Naruto decided not to ask, but instead got things moving again.

"Gaara,"

The silent one took out one of his head phones.

Naruto's eyes went chibi, "Save me from the evil clutches of the Uchiha."

"Evil?" Sasuke gawked in the accusing.

"First off, what makes you think I can stop a horny Sasuke? Not even Lee's Karate could save you,"

Sasuke turned to his Lover, "I'll show you evil, usuratonkachi,"

And with that, Sasuke began to attack his lover, giving everyone on the bus a very nice show. (Well, at least for me.)

"No, Sasuke, wait, stop it, nooooo!" Naruto tried to struggle as his hands were brought over his head and his back was pushed against the window.

"Oi, Uchiha, cut it out. We don't need a peep show." Kiba complained, his eyes were shocked and sickened.

"Cram it, Inuzuka and enjoy the show," Sasuke chuckled, lift Naruto's shirt and gave his stomach a small lick.

The blonde made a noise, and his face went red. He didn't want his friends seeing the face that Sasuke gives him. He finally gather all his strength and broke free of Sasuke's tight grip.

"No fair!" He yelled. "Gaara what do you mean you can't do anything?! It's not like you're a virgin.

Gaara said nothing.

All of the sudden, Kakashi pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone was staring at the Christmas couple. (I know it's a cold joke)

Even Shikamaru, who said half asleep with droopy eyes, stared at Gaara as best as he could. Finally after enough staring, he finally spoke.

"No, I'm not a virgin." He spoke the words clearly and boldly, so everyone guessed that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, good because that almost scared me," Kakashi started driving again.

"What the hell would have happened if Gaara was a virgin," Sakura asked.

"Knowing our group of friends, we would most likely make fun of him," Neji said calmly, though he had a smile upon his face.

"That would be weird, seeing as how not even Hinata is a virgin," Shika said sleeply.

Hinata and Shino's face went red. Luckily Shino had his high collar to cover him.

"Hell, not even I'm a virgin," Kankuro stated.

"Your not?" Temari asked surprise. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Kankuro, that is waaay too much information," Sakura said with her eye twitching. He shrugged.

Sasuke turned back to his lover. He, in turn, stared at him curiously. Then Sasuke attacked Naruto again. Naruto gasped and protest against Uchiha's touch. The sight made Sasuke's skin flushed with excitement.

"Kiba," Naruto yelled. "Make him stop, he's gonna-"

"Oh no you don't, don't go asking for me for help, I'm not even gay," He complained.

"So explain why are you sitting next to Kankuro?" Sakura pecked. "You could've sat next to a girl, namely me, but you openly shoes to sit next to a guy,"

Kiba snorted, "I'm sorry, you're a girl? You can punch harder then any of the guys here,"

Sakura veined, "You dumbass, is that how you treat your guests?"

"Shut your face, you pink-haired freak,"

"You shut up,"

"Make me, bitch,"

"I don't make monkeys, I train them," She said proudly.

"Don't you mean, 'I don't make DOGS, I train them'," Shino corrected.

"Don't make me come back there bug boy!"

"Kankuro," Sasuke spoke. "Control your lover,"

"Control yours," The make up artist snapped.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?? Don't you pick a fight with me; you're just like me,"

"I am NOT gay," Kakuro said boldly.

"Really Kankuro," Neji said, now laughing. "Let's go down the list here: you SERVE under Gaara. You wear a hat with cat ears 24/7. I never see you without make up, and you play with puppets…….yeah you're gay,"

Kakuro blushed, "I DO NOT HAVE A PUPPET FETISH!!"

Shino pointed a finger at him, his arm shaking a bit, "Lies,"

"Alright that's enough," Kakashi warned. "If hear another insult, all of you will be doing 100 laps around the hot springs when we get there,"

Everyone groaned, "Yes, Sensei,"

A.N: OMG thank god I go this done!! Hooray for non- laziness!! Now I'm going to take a nap!! Cause my fingers hurt!! KONBANWA!!


	8. Death of Shikamaru

A.N: I am so glad that this is done….I'm so lazy. I'm not cut ot for standing still and working. But this is too much fun. So have fun writing this is too much fun. So enjoy and there's a surprise for you in the next chapter.

They reached the hot springs with no farther arguing and as it turned out, Kiba's family owned the hot spring. Everyone was shocked and pissed to hear the news and see Kiba's Aunt at the door.

"What the hell!? Kiba's your rich?" Naruto asked in rage. "In that case, pay me back the 20 you owe me, you cheap ass-"

Sasuke sighed and held the screaming blonde back.

"Oh, Naruto, I heard about you hooking up with an Uchiha. Nice, how'd you do it?"

"With Sex appeal," Almost everyone said in unison. Sasuke smiled at the memory.

"If that's all it takes then why hasn't my playboy nephew gotten a girlfriend yet?" Auntie scratched her head, sighed and then started to lead everyone down to their rooms.

"What's that supposed to mean??" Kiba asked in offense.

"If means get a girlfriend, dumbass," Shino said walking past him.

"Or a boyfriend," Sasuke murmured.

"I heard that Uchiha,"

"That's nice, but you're still lonely," Sasuke picked up his and Naruto's bag and started following the rest.

"Sasuke wait up and I can carry my own bags, but if you waited to be my bag boy, go right ahead." Naruto smiled, walking next to him.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi and be grateful that I am carrying you're bags."

Naruto laughed at the old nickname. For some reason it felt like eyes bore into his back, but he usually got stares because he was good looking, so he didn't bother with it much.

The room where the boys would be sleeping was very spacious. The mats were wide apart so they each had their own sleeping room.

This was good for most of us, except for Naruto who made to bad habit of clinging to someone while he slept.

For Sasuke this was good, because ever since he's slept over Naruto's because of a thunder storm, he's had this bad habit of hugging something when he slept.

"You have the right to sleep next to me, you know," Sasuke whispered when he saw the worried look on his lover's face, which turned into a smile.

'_Damn, I love this idiot's smile.'_ Sasuke said lovingly in his mind as he smiled back. There moment of Lover's bliss was cut short by Kiba's unwanted voice.

"If we ever have a staring contest, you two would end up in a tie,"

"Shut up, dog," Sasuke's voice menacing. He pulled Naruto closer to him. "You've already ruined a number of things."

Kibe rolled his eyes but didn't do anything in response to the comment.

"So what do you think of _my_ hot spring," The dog handler changed the subject.

"Deceiving," Neji said analyzing as he always did.

"What?"

"You have such a laid back attitude about everything; it's hard to believe that you're worth anything in the values of money," Shino explained.

"You're not exactly one to talk about 'laid back attitude," Kankuro said.

"And you always ask for money, and never pay it back," Shika veined thinking back to all of Kiba's paid for lunches.

"Oh, shut up already!!" Kiba screamed. "Look, there's still plenty of time before dinner, so if you guys want to take a bath then go ahead. And then maybe we could go into the Game room

Afterwards,"

"**This** **place** has a **game room**??" A light hearted voice echoed from the doorway.

Kiba rolled his eyes again, "Yes, you pink haired freak, we have a game room,"

"Well, that surprised me, maybe this won't be so boring after all," Sakura came into the room with the rest of the girls.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is the boy's room. Your room is next door," Shikamaru groaned as Temari leeched herself to his arm.

"Again, it's not like anyone here is a virgin," Tenten spoke for the first time. Neji blushed.

"Shika-kun, let's bathe together," She yelled in a blushed.

"Wait, wait…..what?" Was all Shika could say.

"Wow, Shikamaru's actually thinking with his balls for once," Kiba laughed.

"About time," Sasuke murmured.

"You heard me, now let's go!" She started pulling him out the door. "Kiba which way are the joined baths??"

"DON'T TELL HER, KIBA!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!"

"Keep going down the hall until you reach a dead end going left,"

"Damn you, Kiba!! I'll get you for this," And Shikamaru was gone, nothing but pleading screams were heard down the hallway.

Everyone was silent as first…..but then burst into a roar of laughter. Even Shino, Gaara, and Hinata laughed a bit.

"Let it be known that Shikamaru Nara at least fucked a girl before he died," Sasuke said chuckling. "Come one, Naruto," He grabbed his hand and started out the door

"Huh? Where are we going? We're not going to save him right?"

"Save him? From what? His girlfriend? No, we're going some where else," Sasuke pried Naruto's hands from gripping the door, and hurried him down the hall.

Another moment of silence.

"Well, let it be known that Naruto at least got fucked before he died,"

"What the hell!!" Naruto screamed from a distance.


	9. Smut for all!

A

A.N: Alright I said I had a present for you guys and here it is. PURE SMUT!! This chapter has nothing but SasuNaru going at it…enjoy, and I better get reviews/comment for this. I put A LOT of imagination into this. SO COMMENT DAMMIT!!

Sasuke: You fucking heard the lady, now do it. Right now or else you won't get any more smut. And me without sex is……unheard of.

Sasuke brought his lover into the bathe. They were alone never a good sign. Naruto knew his ass was in trouble. There had to be a way to turn the tables on a horny Uchiha. Just then Naruto got an idea. (For once) It might kill him, but at least he'd be in control for once.

"Naruto, hurry up and strip," Sasuke ordered, already undressing.

"Keep your balls on, basturd,"

The remark caught Uchiha's attention, but when he turned to give a snappy comeback, he mind had gone blank. Naruto's body had always made him hot, but this time was strange.

Naruto slowly took off his shirt; he's back his to Sasuke. He knew he was watching but didn't turn to him. He slipped off his pants, and underwear.

He finally turned to Sasuke, to find that he made a nice pool of drool on the floor.

"Put…put a towel on, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said still staring.

"Neh," Naruto looked surprised at him. "What for, teme, it's just us,"

"Naruto, I-"

"Go inside, Sasuke," Naruto pushed him into he water. "Besides if I have a towel, I'm afraid that I'll pitch a tent like you,"

Sasuke didn't say anything to the remark. He looked away frustrated.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's this?" Naruto pointed to the small self near the doorway.

"That's body oil, it's supposed to cleanse you,"

"Let's try it," Naruto said excited. "Lord knows, we need a cleansing,"

Sasuke sighed but he thought this was a good excuse to touch him.

"Alright, whatever you want,"

Naruto grabbed two bottles, Cinnamon and Green apple. Cinnamon, somehow reminded him of Sasuke.

They finally walked into the hot water. It felt amazing but that wasn't on Naruto's mind at the moment.

"Sasuke, come here," Naruto pulled him closer to where he was hugging him.

"You're pretty lovable at the moment," Sasuke said smiling and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Because this is fun, I've never been to such a place before," Naruto turned to where his back was a Sasuke's chest.

"I've think I've been," Sasuke took the green apple bottle, and opened it, he poured some liquid into his hand. Grren apple seemed to suit Naruto, other then Ramen.

"Really, with who?" Naruto laid back into Sasuke as he started being massaged. He closed his eyes.

"With my family," Sasuke said softly, he laid his head on Naruto's.

"Hey Sasuke, you never did tell me what happen to your real family,"

There was a slight pause.

"My parents were murdered when I was a kid, but my brother is still alive though," He said softly.

A bad feeling rose inside the blonde, "I'm sorry Sasuke,"

"What's there to be sorry of, you didn't do it. Hey, why are you crying?" Sasuke wiped a tear of his lover's eye.

"Because we're so alike that it's scary," Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah, weren't you're parents murdered, as well? Iruka told me about it,"

"Yeah, they were hiking on a mountain trail, when they were attacked by a wild animal, a fox with rabies. My mother died first trying to protect me. My father managed to kill him, but lost too much blood in the process. I was only a baby, when people finally found me; they say I was surrounded by other foxes. They kept me warm until police came. I heard they were trying to make up the fact that one of their own did this,"

Sasuke was silent for a moment; he was looking at the blonde. He had a soft expression on his face. He wanted to hold him tight and kiss all over, and then fuck him over a million times, so he would know he had a family now but it wasn't the mood was broken for such things, at least not yet anyway.

"Sasuke, hey, you stopped rubbing keep going," Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry Naruto,"

Naruto pouted; he then turned around and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed him back like his life depended on it.

"Mmm, my turn, I want to rub you now," Naruto reached for the Cinnamon bottle. He started rubbing Sasuke's shoulder's and arms.

He took extra and care massaging the Uchiha.

Sasuke moaned his name and relaxed his body. His eyes closed and waited to what was going to happen next.

Naruto sat on top on the raven and whispered his name into his ear. Sasuke held his body closer, so the two dicks would rub together. The raven started kissing him again, trying suck his tongue out.

One of Naruto's hands went from Sasuke's stomach to his twitching dick, but Naruto wasn't only touching Sasuke, he was touching himself as well, so soft moans could be heard by both.

"Fuck, Naruto, What the hell are doing," The raven said in low voice, that turned Naruto on more.

"Eh, you're honestly asking that question, teme," Naruto stroked faster, getting excited.

"Hey, you're too good at this; do you touch yourself when I'm not around?" Sasuek started thrusting in Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled seductively, "Maybe, I've also wanted to tease you, for once,"

"What the hell are you thinking, dobe," Sasuke looked serious now.

Naruto giggled, "This," He whispered.

He tore his hand away and raised his waist. He yelled when Sasuke entered him. Uchiha threw his head back and spread his legs, so Naruto would have plenty of room,

Naruto quickly relaxed and started moving up and down. He looked as if he was bouncing on top of Sasuke. Sasuke put both hands on Naruto's waist.

"Faster, Dobe, faster," He whispered rough.

"Sasuke, help, if you want me, or I'll stop,"

Immediately, Sasuke sat up and started to pump while Naruto was still sitting on him.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," Uchiha begged.

"Ooooh, Fuck, Sasuke, fuck me harder, more!" Naruto could only manage a smooth whisper, but the hot passion was overwhelming inside over him.

"Dammit, we're in water, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Weren't you going to fuck me anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly being raised up.

He wrapped his legs around Sasuke, who was now out of the bath and on the changing room floor, putting Naruto on his back again.

Naruto's previous question was replied with a rough, 'yes' and then all words were lost after Sasuke started fucking into oblivion. He soon turned Naruto's body sideways and fucked him. Turned him on his stomach and fuck him. Then finally after holding out for long, he turned Naruto on his back again and fucked him one last time.

"Sasuke, cum inside me," Naruto panted, his back defied gravity completely.

"Naruto…."

"Please!"

Without a moment's noticed, Sasuke came inside him, and vice versa. (Naruto came, but he was not seme)

After about 10 minutes of panting, Naruto rolled over into Sasuke's chest and sighed.

"What the hell has gotten into you today?" Sasuke asked kissing him on his collarbone.

Naruto laughed, "I'm not answering that question, all I'm going to say is you look sexy,"

Sasuke chuckled, "Thanks so do you,"

The raven took Naruto's face in his hands and suddenly got serious.

"I wanna fuck a few more times," he said.

Naruto sighed and laid in Sasuke's chest as he was carried bridal style back into the bath.

"M'kay, I think I can handle the all mighty Uchiha a few more times,"

Sasuke smirked, "We'll see about that,"

Me: Muhahahahahahaha, so there you are. Yaoi smut for all!! Enjoy and comment, or feel my wrath….I mean it.

Naruto: My ass hurts…

Me: lol, good…

Sasuke: Oh, Naruto, come here, sees Sasuke with a whip and handcuffs

Naruto: noooooouuuuuu

Me: takes pics for next chapter


	10. Gaara and Lee

When everyone saw Uchiha come in, they weren't surprised when Naruto was asleep, carried bridal style. In fact, some were disgusted by it, namely Kiba.

"So, Neji….how was your bath?" Kiba said avoiding looking at the raven who was tucking the blonde in.

"I'll tell you about my bath went if you want?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that," Kankuro said with a disturbed look on his face. Sasuke just smiled.

"Well, now that everyone has had a bath and the horny Uchiha is satisfied. Let's go to this game room you were talking about." Neji suggested.

"Wait," Shino the bug boy interrupted. "Where's Shikamaru, we haven't seen them since he was taken away to his death."

Ironically, the said person dragged himself through the door, hanging on the side of wall. Temari, who was in perfect condition and as hyper as ever, waved and greeted everyone as if nothing had happen.

"Hiiiii!" She waved, her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her yukata was a bit loose on her.

"Hey, had fun?" Ino asked.

"Yup, thanks for inviting us!" Temari smiled. Shikamaru groaned, Kiba went and patted him on the back.

"It's okay, buddy," Kiba comforted. "You were on the very edge of heaven and hell,"

"It was…," Shikamaru had his hair down covering his face but you could see that his entire face was red. "It nearly killed me…into oblivion."

"I know, man. I know." Kiba patted him again.

"How would **you** know, Kiba?" Neji asked him. Kiba shushed him.

"You support ShikaTema, but you cringe at the sound of SasuNaru," Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Kiba frowned and looked at him, "It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve,"

"Whatever, homophobe or not, let's go to the game room!" Sakura squealed. "C'mon Sasuke!"

Sasuke did a smirk, "Fine, but no cry when I kick your ass,"

"First, you gotta prove that they will be ass-kicking, Uchiha."

"Shut up, bug-lover"

"Blonde-lover," He retailed.

---

Naruto woke up in the dark room, under a warm snuggly blanket. He cuddled for a minute, thinking about the love making in the bath. He sighed in content and happiness. Everything he wanted in a single person.

"You awake," A voice called that seemed part of the darkness.

Naruto sat up as best so he could to find it, it was Gaara's. The red haired, silent emo kid, as said by rumors in the school. Temari's scary brother that was inapproachable but that all changed when he started dating Lee. The rumor started to change, "Like I guess the cold faced Gaara has a heart after all," or "Damn, I didn't know that guy bat for the other team," or "I asked him out and he turned me down! I guess I know the reason why," or the most made by jealous girls, "He's not really in love with that bushy browed freak, he's just using him."

This is the same Gaara, who was sitting down leaning on the wall in the darkness; the foggy moonlight highlighted his pale skin.

"I guess you are awake," He looked at his Ipod and changed the song.

"What're you listening too?"

"Inner Universe from the ghost in the shell anime,"

"Oh," Would Sasuke be freaked out when he finds out that they like the same anime? Naruto never understood that anime; they talked about to many politics and advanced technology.

There was a long pause, until Gaara finally said something.

"Naruto, can we talk?" He asked.

"Uh…sure, what about?"

"Do you really love Sasuke?" Gaara asked looking at him franctically.

_Oh, God please tell me he's confessing his love for me, because if he is, I will run out of this room and into Sasuke's arms._ Naruto asked in his head.

"Yeah, Gaara, why wouldn't I?"

"I see," Gaara looked down. "And you make love to him too,"

"….Uh, yeah, remember we just came out of the bath?"

"I know, but…you love him while you're having sex right?" Gaara looked at Naruto's eyes searching for answer.

"Gaara, what hell are you talking about? Is there a point to this?"

Gaara looked down in silence for a min, then looked up, "I need to talk to about Lee,"

"Lee?"

"Yes," Gaara fully looked at Naruto and there was nothing but pain in his eyes. Whatever he was about to say came from the heart, he was sorry about it and was really being serious.

"When I tell, will you please not mention this to Temari or Kankuro or anyone else?"

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, you must know I love Rock lee. I loved him for a long time, so when Temari was at Shikamaru's and Kankuro was at a puppet master's meeting-,"

"They have those?"

"Yeah, he wants to be a child-entertainer or a ventriloquist when he graduates,"

"Wow," No wonder he loves puppets so much.

"Anyway, me and Lee were downstairs in my room…I lived in the basement," He said when I gave him a weird look. "We're alone and I loved him so much, so I kissed him. Long and loving, I thought everything was fine, he didn't say anyway when I laid him on the bed, kissing him. He kissed me more and I kissed him back. I got carried away and started taking off his clothes; I had his shirt off, mine too. Everything felt so right to me, and Lee never complained. But all of the sudden, he pushed me off him, got his shirt, and ran out the door. I didn't know what got into him, but I think I did something wrong."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, could Lee not like Gaara? Impossible, but that explains the reason for the odd silence on the bus.

"It was wrong of me to kiss Lee like that, and act that fast with him; he probably wasn't ready for it. But I didn't mean any harm Naruto, I swear I didn't! I just love him so much," It was then that Naruto saw some moisture at Gaara's mascara eyes.

The blonde scooted over to the crying man, he ran his fingers through his red hair, trying to comfort him.

"Gaara," Naruto said strongly. "There's no doubt in my mind that

Lee's loves you. Hell, the guy talks about you all the time."

"He does? Believe it or not, he doesn't talk much when his alone with me, he's quiet and not hyper. He looks plain cute to me,"

"He does," Naruto nodded smiling. "But I think you're right about the 'he was scared thing' I think he just over reacted, and that he's glad you love him this much."

"You think so?" The red's tear started to dry as he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"I'm only speaking out of experience with Sasuke but yeah, there's no way Lee's would go through all this prejudice and gossip, if he didn't,"

"I'll try again, Naruto, I hope you're right,"

_Me too_, Naruto thought.


	11. The Evil Mistress Returns

I, Yozuik, present to you yaoi fans, Chapter 2 part 2!!!! –claps-

Please review!!! There's only about 2 more parts to this chapter, then its to the last chapter, chapter 3! So please keep reading because after this, there's nothing but drama and supense..and shit. So keep reading, whoo!!

- - - - -

As usual Sasuke was right about the ass-kicking. He beat everyone in a couple of driving games, fighting games, shooting games, but was tied with Shino in Super Smash bros. Who knew Shino had a Wii.

"Uchiha, you're cheating!" Temari yelled. She was still mad over her defeat.

"Just because you're ass go handed to you, Temari-"

"You pushed me off the edge!"

"If you weren't allowed to push people off the edge, then they wouldn't have put an edge there. It's not my fault you stood too close to it," Sasuke smirked.

"Why you stupid noob-" She was still yelling. She hasn't shut up yet?

"If I'm the noob who killed you, then you're beneath me,"

Temari growled and tried to claw Sasuke's eyes out with her nails. Shikamaru and Chouji had to hold her back.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'll you in this," Kiba pointed to a large machine. On its screen were arrows and high pitched pop music from japan.

"I refuse to play Dance Dance Revolution,"

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that hard, at least for you, you have creepy eyes that know when things are gonna happen! You'll own at this game,"

"I know I will, but I'm not going to, dancing isn't my thing. Bad experience, I never want to do it again." Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"I don't even want to know," said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Kiba stared at Sakura and Tenten, who were play an innocent game of table tennis. (Forgot to mention anytime, these guys are paying a game, there's always money involved. Sasuke got about $500 out of these chumps)

"Girls, you never said how you're bath went," Kiba smiled 'innocently'.

"You should know, you pervert, you were looking at us," Sakura said with a grudge.

Kiba started to whistle innocently. Sasuke just now noticed the faded red hand marks on Kiba's face, also light mark on his face from getting punched in the face. (The other hits were on other parts of his body.)

"Would you like to listen to the **details** of my bath?" Sasuke offered.

"You're a sick perverted ass you know that?" Kankuro said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You wish you could hit that ass," Temari laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Sis,"

Sasuke sighed loud enough to draw attention to himself, "First of all, not that I'm inviting, Kankuro would be on the floor. Second, even I had taste."

He stared out the door, longing for his blonde lover.

"Wow, this group is extremely open about homosexuality, aren't we?" Shino asked in a calm voice, wearing a yukata like the rest, but still had the shades on.

"What do you care? Your dating Hinata," Kiba looked at him as if he were offended.

"And you're horny, for my brother," Temari said walking out the door.

"Why the hell does everyone think that we are going to-"

"Because you have no one!" They are yelled in unison.

"God, Kankuro, you've never had a girlfriend, ever!" Temari grabbed her brother and shook him. "Even Gaara is doing better then you!"

_Gaara,_ Sasuke thought. He stared at Lee, who saw strangely quiet, playing StreetFighter.

_He must have stayed behind. Naruto is still there, I better go check on him._

Without another word to the others, Uchiha walked out of the game to see he's beloved.

--

He was almost there; he was taking long strides to the room. The excitement of seeing the blonde rushed through him. All that love in one person, it was addicting.

"Sasuke-kun," A familiar woman's voice called him and his blood froze.

"What are you doing here," He said in a cold, stale voice.

"I made some new friends, and we decided to take a trip together for winter break." She pushed her blonde bangs out of the way.

"Listen Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that I've turned over a new leaf. I no longer have a grudge I swear," She talked fast, afraid that he would leave.

"Congrats," Sasuke turned away, still staring at way to Naruto.

She grabbed his yukata sleeve, and stared at him.

"Ino, let go," Sasuke ordered.

"I can't! I need to talk to you. Listen there's this new guy I like, and I need some help! Please Sasuke at least let me talk to you!"

Sasuke sighed. The sooner he pretends to listen to this stupid girl's request, the sooner he can hold Naruto.

So he let Ino drag him away to an empty room.

So, Ino's reformed right? :-) Muhahahahahaaha! Maybe, maybe not? XD This'll be fun!

. I haven't decided the title for the next Chapter, but I already figured out the end, no im not gonna tell any of you! (Unless you give me cookie or something…)

Oh well, I encouraged to all to comment and fav!

And to check out my other SasuNaru story, "Proud to be a Model,"

Its about how Naruto is forced to Dress as a girl model by the underground gang Akatsuki. And what's happens when Sasuke meets him.

This is an entirely different story (other then the usual name calling) involving all the Naruto gang and some KakaIru as well. Please read this story ^^ I think anyone who read this will like this one.


	12. My RedEyed Beastly Lover

Okay Part 3 is here!!! WHOO! *dances* Okay enough of that, Im eager to get this story finally done! XD

Part 2 was about Gaara's ordeal with Lee and how Lee ran off when Gaara tried to put a move on him in his bedroom. Now Gaara wonders if Lee really wants to have this relationship.

After that, we find out Ino has returned and took Sasuke into an empty room. (dumbass)

Okay on with the story.

- - - -

After calming down Gaara and taking another bath, Naruto left the red haired boy in the hot water to think for himself. Naruto was sure that all Lee needed was some time to think and reassurance that Gaara truly loved him. Everything will be all right and soon they'll be as lovey-dovey as him and Sasuke.

Speaking of which, where was his dark haired, arrogant, annoying, sex addicted boyfriend anyway?

The absented minded blonde wandered through the hot spring, running into dead ends. Seeing old people do things in the bath, he rather not see, finally he just couldn't take it anymore.

"SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU,"

An odd noise responded to the Blonde's loud scream of insanity. It was moaning, and very familiar moan, one that can never be mistaken. Followed by a low groan of, "Naruto," Yup, that was Sasuke all right. Was he jacking off in an empty room or something? Maybe he didn't get enough of him earlier in the bath and he was releasing himself from frustration. Naruto laughed at the thought, he guessed he owed him; he did accidentally passed out from making love so much earlier, so Sasuke was still in heat.

Wonderful! Naruto smiled.

Naruto listened to the noise and followed it. He opened the door to a room, and all thoughts of his loving, trustful, beautiful lover went flying out the window and turned into the hateful, cheating, lying basturd that he was. Except Naruto could hardly think about Sasuke's punishment, because he was too busy thinking how to kill the person on top of him.

There in the middle of the room was a table and two cups of tea on it, one spilled over. There were a few large, decorative jars in the back of the room. But Naruto only registered this in the back of his head, what he was really looking at is Sasuke was sitting on the ground, back slumped on the wall, half naked with his boxers casually thrown across the room. On top of him, also naked, was Ino. She sheathed Sasuke's hard dick inside her wet heat.

"What the hell," Naruto growled in a state of shock.

"Naruto?" Sasuke groaned in a dazed pleasure as he lifted he's hips. Ino moaned and threw her head back.

"Ino, what the hell?!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"What?" She answers in almost a moan. "Can't you see we're busy? Go away," She went to the Uchiha's neck and lick him at the base of his throat.

"Naruto, quit," Sasuke smiled.

"Then why is he calling out my name?!"

"Oh that's because of the drug," She said while move in a slow grinding motion, causing Sasuke to moan and call out Naruto's name again. "He's probably thinking about you right now,"

"So you would drug him, and try to sleep with him even though he's still thinking about me?"

"Yup,"

"Can't believe you'd do something like this to the person you love,"

"Ah, but Naruto you're, this is the last of my love. This will be the last time I will waste my life with Sasuke," She smirked.

"The last time?" Naruto even out of confustion his anger flared, eyes' burning red, when Ino started to grind a bit harder and Sasuke was moaning even louder. The moan Naruto loved hearing whenever they made love, alone! And not by some stupid slut of a rejected, heart broken blonde girl who can't just shut up and find another person to date rape.

"I've always dreamed of sleeping with Sasuke, so before I give up completely I will fulfill my final dream,"

_All this to fulfill a damn dream?!!?!?! Just to get revenge!!_ Naruto's rage was at his peak. If Ino didn't get off soon, his fist will go through her chest and ripping out her heart like a mortal combat fatality.

Around the corner, laughter and jokes could be heard from familiar voices. Shikamaru, Kiba and the others, all except for Lee, Kankuro and Chouji who went to go eat somewhere, finished their gaming and were looking around for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Huh? Hey, I found Naruto," Kiba hollered from down the hall.

"Hey, there lazy I thought you were still asleep." Shikamaru grinned.

"I don't know why we were looking for them, Sasuke and Naruto probably were screwing in a room somewhere," Temari complained.

"Yeah, but its boring without Naruto," Kiba grinned.

Naruto said nothing, he face was blank, emotionless, but no one could probably tell by his face that anything was wrong. But beneath those calm eyes was a raging beast ready to kill at any second.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, walking towards him.

Ino realized back up was coming and figured her fantasy was over. She slowly got off of Sasuke.

Sasuke, who's still groggy, desperately tried to grab on her leg, thinking it was still Naruto.

"Kiba," Naruto voice and growls were deeply menacing. "Tell her to get away from him, or else,"

_Oh, no. I know those eyes._ Shikamaru cursed.

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura asked.

"He's gonna kill someone," Kiba answered.

"What are you talking about, he looks fine to me," Temari said.

"Yeah, to you but, right now, Naruto is so angry that he could kill someone." Kiba said he quicken his pace down the hall before Naruto went off.

"Explain," Neji said. He got that feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"One time when we were kids, a bunch of older guys started messing with us. They stole or stuff, and started beating us up. Well when Naruto found us, he got this blank look on his face; he didn't seem to have any emotion at first. He wasn't the slightest afraid of them. Then all of a sudden, he attacked with the rage of an animal. He broke one kid's nose and another's leg. He was mindlessly trying to kill them for messing with his friends."

"Oh my god, he killed them?!" Sakura asked with a surprised look on her face as she followed Shikamaru and Kiba.

"No, Iruka came and held Naruto down so the other guys could escape. If it wasn't for Iruka, Naruto probably would've killed them. From that point on when we saw that look on Naruto's face, we got him out of there soon as possible,"

"Oh wow, but why is he mad now?" Temari asked angrily.

"Good question," Kiba answered.

When they reached Naruto they all gasped and gagged in disgust.

"Ino?" Sakura looked in shocked.

"Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru grimaced.

"Hey there, Shika-kun," Ino posed her body. "Like what you see?"

"More like I'm about to hurl," Shikamaru distained.

Naruto blank face slowly turned to a demon-like one. He went into a hunting crouch, his aqua eyes turned blood red, at any second, he was going to rip Ino apart.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura pushed Shikamaru out the way. The only thing on everyone's mind was why this stupid bitch back. "And what happened to Sasuke"

"Relax, it's a simple drug. After a good night's sleep he'll be fine,"

"Good to hear, now get away before we end up cleaning your corpse," Kiba ordered.

Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Ino," Shikamaru called out. "Look as much as I would like to see you killed, I really think you should back off of Sasuke,"

"Yeah, when Naruto is mad, this guy can get pretty scary and I think raping his lover qualifies," Kiba murmured in memory.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Ino looked towards Sasuke and stroked his face.

(That's it, I warned her didn't I?)

Naruto exploded; he lunged towards Ino pushing her down to the floor, digging his now sharp nails into her throat. A full animal instinct took over as he saw the blood flow, he was fully prepared to beat her senseless, but then he felt a sharp tug at his back. Thinking it was someone trying to stop him, he whirled around grabbing their wrist, digging his claws into the flesh, fully prepared to let them have it too.

When he saw that it was drug-dazed Sasuke, who had come to his senses and whose eyes finally seemed to recognize him, but looked completely exhausted.

"Naruto…," He gasped.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

"Stop, don't, please, I don't want to see you like this. You're not like this," He stammered breathlessly, barely able to move his own body, but he still tried to reach for the uncontrollable blonde.

"Sasuke….," Naruto growled and automatically went to him, clinging to his lover like his sanity.

"The Naruto I know…smiles and laughs and doesn't honestly want to hurt anyone." Sasuke used his other hand to wrap around him and pulled him the safety and warmth of his body.

Naruto's mind calmed down for a minute, looking as Sasuke's exhausted face. He took a deep breathe and slowly left Ino on the floor and deeply resisted the urge to attack her again.

"Wow, never saw that before, no one has ever been able to calm him down in the middle of an attack before," Shikamaru murmured.

"You guys can't do it?" Sakura whispered.

"No, usually we have to hold him down till it passes, and he usually attack one of us," Kiba answered back in a low voice.

Sasuke's breathing was still raged and on the verge of collapsing.

"We better get them out of here," Tenten said.

Ino thought this might be a good time to escape. She slowly tried to make a run for the back door.

"Hold it!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto's attention was back on Ino, and his fury rose again. He jumped for her throat again.

"Hold him down!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shino jumped at the command and held Naruto down. Even as he was still weak from the drug Sasuke help hold him down and whispered in the blonde's ear to calm him.

Kiba ran towards Ino and pinned her arms behind her and slammed her against the wall.

"Get Naruto out of here," He ordered again.

With him struggling and growling so much, Shino took the liberty of punching Naruto in the stomach, knocking him out.

- - - - -

After what seemed like hours, Naruto arose from his sleep, still groggy and dazed. He carefully lifted himself out of bed, but was strangely sore.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," He grumbled.

"Hey Sakura, he's awake," Tenten called. "Hey Naruto, how do you feel?"

"Sore, Tired and my head hurts," He answered. Naruto was back in the boy's room. Only Tenten was here, though and he could here Sakura's frantic steps from the hall.

She smiled, "Well, I think the drama is over. Ino got arrested and is at the police station."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Even though she now hates him, I doubt Ino would've poisoned Sasuke, but seeing as how no one believes anything she says they called a doctor here to look at him, he's asleep though."

"I see," Naruto formed a sad look and stared at the ground. He hadn't really spent much time with Tenten but she was there, and saw everything and she had the kindness to sit with him.

"Hey Tenten-"

"Naruto!" Sakura came in, her face worried and stained with tears. Neji, and Chouji were behind her.

"Sakura," Naruto murmured.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Sakura, you're going to kill him," Neji said.

"Okay, sorry," She instantly let go.

"T-That's o-o-okay, S-s-s-s-s-Sakura," Naruto's head bobbed.

"Uh, hey, about Sasuke….," She trailed.

"I know Tenten told me he was seeing a doctor at the moment."

"Oh,"

"Hey, Sakura, guys, I want to apologize for before. I didn't want to cause trouble." Naruto voice went low.

Surprising Neji laughed, "It's okay, if any of us saw what Ino did to any of our lovers, then I'm pretty sure we'd all go insane as well,"

This still didn't pacify him.

"But,"

"Naruto, don't worry about it, its okay." Tenten smiled.

"Ah, umm," Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. What was he to say?

Around that ironic time, Sasuke came into the door, Kiba and Shino helping him through the door. Sasuke looked barely awake almost empty.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed his name in relief.

"Doc says he'll be fine. Apparently Ino was telling the truth, the type drug she used is harmless, all he needs a good night sleep." Kiba explained.

Sasuke's head felt like a million spiked anvils were dropping on his head. He's had hangovers before but this was the most painful headache he's ever had. He left his tired head towards his lover.

He saw the thankful expression in his eyes, nearly to tears. The beautiful, ocean eyes he fell in love with. But within those eyes was a killer, and he just couldn't get that look of murder out of his head. He had seen that look somewhere before.

While they were laying him down in down and his eyelids started to drop, he remembered where he saw that look.

His Brother.


	13. Sasuke, come back

Well, I'm glad I got this far in the story. XD Im surprised in fact. Im mega lazy and addicted to online gaming XDD. Oh well enough of my chatting here's the story :3

Note: This isn't really a part more like words to bridge over to the next Chapter, so its kinda short, but enough to understand the next Chapter

(_______)

They ended their vacation early, due to Ino's craziness. On the way back the talk was minimal. Sasuke's and Naruto's awkwardness towards each other was filling the bus with bad vibes and anger. They were right next to each other but had blank faces and were a little pale. When Naruto tried to harmlessly touch Sasuke and ask if he was alright. Sasuke shrugged him off and didn't answer.

When they got home, Sasuke still didn't answer him. More like he was ignored. He immediately started undressing when they got into Naruto's apartment and went into the shower and locked the door.

Naruto unpacked his stuff and while Sasuke was in the shower, he slowly cried.

That night Sasuke surprised Naruto by flirting with him. He kissed his body and undressed him slowly and held him close until he fell asleep.

When the blonde was sleeping soundly, Sasuke got up and tucked the in. He went to the drawers and put on some clothes. He packed some of his other clothes in a suitcase. He took out his phone and took a picture of Naruto as he slept. He kissed Naruto on the cheek and lips one last time and then went out the door.

When school started again, Sakura saw Naruto alone walking to class. When she asked was Sasuke skipping, all he said was:

"I don't know. When I looked, some of his clothes were gone and so was his suitcase was gone." His face was blank and emotionless, almost as if he was he was crying.

"Do you know where he is? Did he leave a note? Naruto, this is serious! Stop looking like you don't care!" Sakura practically went into a panic.

"It's not that I don't care, but he did leave on his own. Maybe he'll come back on his own." Naruto ignored her after that. He went to class mindlessly barely paying attention to his surroundings anymore.

He just knew that Sasuke was gone and there's hardly a reason to care anymore.


End file.
